Iron Man Mega Morph
IRON MAN MEGA MORPH 15 XP Iron Man's robot turns into a vehicle resembling a shuttlecraft, but can also morph into other configurations. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 3D6, Team 3D8 Distinctions Built to Control Giant Threats, Imprinted on Iron Man, Cutting Edge Tech Power Sets STARK-TECH MEGA MORPH Comm D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Morphing D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Imprint Pilot. Spend 1 PP to power up Mega Morph for the duration of the scene. Mega Morph gains the affiliation dice and specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilot. Physical Stress taken by Mega Morph may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: Multi Morph. Shut down a Stak Tech Mega Morph power to step up another Stak Tech Mega Morph power or Weapons Platform power by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Ironwing Configuration. Shut down Enhanced Speed to change Subsonic Flight to Space Flight and step it up by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Sealed System. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, pressure, radiation, or lack of breathable air. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Stak Tech Mega Morph power into a complication and gain 1 PP. Spend 1 PP to recover. Limit: Mega Morph Power Drain Shut Down all other power sets when activating Mega Morph. Shut down Mega Morph to recover power sets. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Mega Morph only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Stark Tech Mega Morph powers into complications to gain 1 PP for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Stark Tech Mega Morph. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Stark Tech Mega Morph power to gain 1 PP. Spend 1PP to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Missiles D8, Repulsors D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Unibeam. Step up or double Repulsors on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shutdown Repulsors. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilot Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Mega Morph Category:Stark Industries Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armors